Thoughts Of A Dead Man
by Obsessive Kitten
Summary: Auron's thoughts on the party members before the final battle. SPOILERS RR please!


[Well, hello. I know I usually write FFVII fics, but I had an urge to write a FFX one. It's about what Auron thinks before they go in for the final battle before Sin in relation to the others.]  
  
The firelight dances around the campsite, sending its warm glow over us all. We are quite a motley crew, if I do say so myself. There is Tidus, Wakka, Rikku, Kimahri, Lulu, our summoner, Yuna and myself. It is only a matter of hours until we fight Sin, which I hope will be the final time anyone ever has to. We will hit him full force, and hope that our plan will save us. Because we have disposed of Yunalesca, we cannot turn back now.  
  
With that new realization, I have figured that in those hours, both Tidus and myself will depart from the group. I from my own accord, of course; I will ask to be sent to the Farplane. I have delayed long enough, and I am weary of this secret keeping. But Tidus, I fear that he will leave the group as well, although to where I am uncertain. I do not think he suspects this, or if he does, then he has not mentioned it. I do not want to mention this to him, I want his last hours to be full of happiness, not worry. I do feel sorry for him, I must say. He, like I, cannot stay here, this I know for certain.  
  
What of our beloved summoner? She is the daughter of High Summoner Braska, Yuna. What is to become of her? I look at her face, and I see worry, but I also see strength. I wonder if she has thought about life after Sin, life after she has defeated him. She has spent her entire life training for this day, and she has always thought that she would succumb to the inevitable death. She will be famous after she has defeated Sin, of course. She'll be the first to actually tell the tale. Will her life have meaning after this is over with? Once Eternal Calm has been obtained, what will she strive for?  
  
Kimahri is easy to read. From what I have seen and heard of his past and present, he will stay with Yuna. At least as long as he thinks she needs him. If there's one good quality about that Ronso, it is that he is loyal until the end.  
  
Rikku, the obnoxious little Al-Bhed, she's already told where she's headed after it's all over. Back to her father and brother, to help her people rebuild the 'Home' as they like to call it. I'm sure she won't have any more problems getting respect or help; after all, she will have helped liberate the people from Sin. She'll be happy, of course, after she has gained her people what she so strong headedly believes they deserve, respect.  
  
Wakka, foolish though he is, I've grown to respect. He's put up with quite a lot from all of us, and just like Rikku, will always lend you a helping hand when you need it. He's also put up with a lot of teasing, especially from Lulu, the sharpest tongued of all of us. Wakka, though, I think he'll follow Yuna for a little while until he feels like she's okay. Always like her big brother. Maybe he'll even act on his feeling for that black mage.  
  
Lulu, our mage, stoic and cold hearted, is hard to tell. She is reminiscent about her old lover, Chappu. Every time Wakka would mention him, I'd see her face show slight signs of pain; her thickly painted lips would purse, and her eyebrows furrow, her red eyes tearing up. But just as soon as her feelings had emerged, she would suppress them, as though she were afraid to show. She has never been really open with anyone, but it suits her. She wouldn't be Lulu if she weren't the smart ass we all love.  
  
I take another look at the group; Yuna is smiling and talking to Kimahri and Tidus. Kimahri is just listening, of course, and Tidus puts in his words whenever he gets the chance. Rikku is quite worked up about something; her hands are on her hips and her eyes wide as she yells at Lulu. The mage doesn't seem to bother, as all she does is nod and retort when she gets a break from the third degree. Wakka is watching the others, much like I am, and he works on his hand quickness by tossing a blitzball back and forth in his hands.  
  
Yuna stands abruptly, and bids us all goodnight, before bowing and walking to her tent, headed to bed. I still think it is a bit early, but she is the most taxed of us all and I can understand why she needs her rest. Kimahri follows her, but who else saw that coming?  
  
A few more minutes pass, Rikku settles and plops down on the ground, poking the fire with a newly found stick. Lulu, out of lack of want to sit in the dirt, turns. "Goodnight. Sleep well." She said simply, her dulcet tones flowing over us, mixing with the tinkling of her glass hair beads. The euphoria of her voice doesn't last long. Rikku's shriek is quickly heard afterward.  
  
"I'm BORED! I'm going to bed! Goodnight, sleep well, okay?" She hopped up from her spot on the ground, staggers a little and then trots off to her tent. Thank goodness. No offense to the Al-Bhed, but I'm not too fond of her squeaky voice.  
  
"Hey hey hey, bruddas, I'm gonna hit da sack too, ya?" Wakka added, as he dropped the blitzball to the dust, I'm sure to be retrieved in the morning. He walked slowly to his tent, far in the back.  
  
"Night, Wakka!" Tidus called out. "So. Auron. Guess it's just you and me. Everybody went to bed early, you know?" Tidus said, plastering a small smile on his features, but received nothing of the like from me. He frowned, and then seemed to be caught in thought. "Umm...do you think that the new plan will work?" He asked, finally.  
  
"I'm not sure. But it had better; it's the only option we have left, now." I tried not to sounds so pessimistic, but to no avail.  
  
"Well, with Yuna on our side, and you too, we can't lose!" He pumped his fist in the air, and then gave a happy little whoop. I laughed, but it was short lived. So simple, but for that I was thankful. One of us needed to be happy. "Yeah, well you'd better get off to bed, we have a big battle tomorrow." I said plainly, returning my gaze to the blazing flames in front of me.  
  
Thankfully, he is satisfied, and he turns to walk to his tent, but he stops in the middle of his path. "Auron?" he asks. He seems to have a quizzical look on his face.  
  
"What?" I ask, a little harsher than I'd meant. But he gets the point, and he makes it quick.  
  
"Thanks." He says, and then resumes walking, and is soon inside of the fabric of the tent.  
  
"For what?" I ask, into the darkness. My only response is the soft breeze, the humming of a woman, and the crackling of the flames.  
  
[Yeah, not the best. But ohhhhhh well! Please, R/R! I'll love you forever! Really! -Winks- Ehe... Bye, now! -Pokes.- Review, review! ^_~] 


End file.
